ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing: The Greatest Adventures
Animal Crossing: The Greatest Adventures is a new suggested Animal Crossing anime TV series which will air in both English and Japanese. Plot The first episode starts with a ride on the railroad train, and Rover is shown speaking to a person and asks the person what his name is. The person answers "Mitchell", then says to him "it's cool", which means it's a boy. Rover then gives Mitchell at least 3 questions and he answers 2 "A" choices and one "B" choice. Rover asks Mitchell to name a destination, and Mitchell names it Ontario. The train stops for Ontario. Mitchell is so excited to enjoy and live in Ontario. Mitchell sees Isabelle and greets her, but suddenly hears Tom Nook calling him, Tom Nook arrives and greets Mitchell and gives him his information. Tom Nook lets Mitchell choose a house. Mitchell chooses a house and tells Tom Nook that he likes it. He then pays Tom Nook 1,000 bells, but Tom Nook realizes that it's not enough. Tom Nook then asks Mitchell to come into Nookingtons' to receive jobs. Mitchell then goes to the Town Hall to meet Pelly, Phyllis, and Tortimer (who's retiring and letting Mitchell be the mayor of Ontario). They greet him, except for Phyllis (who is mean to every single villager). Mitchell hurries to Tom Nook's shop and Tom Nook gives hm at least 6 jobs. Toby has done them, and so, Tom Nook allows him to shop and also still keep working like what he did. Tom Nook introduces Mitchell to Timmy and Tommy, the twins. Mitchell browses and shops for a while, then outta the shop, he is able to play and speak with his good friends, catch fish and insects, dig up fossils and pitfalls and make a lot of cash. The very next day, Mr. Resetti pops out and converses with Mitchell. Mitchell continues to enjoy the fun and excitement with his good friends, go to the city, greet his good friends again, then writes letters to his parents and his good friends in his house. He then plays with his good friends again and again 'til the day ends. At night time, K.K. Slider arrives and Mitchell asks him to play K.K. Rock. K.K. plays his song, and everybody then cheers. Mitchell is now ought to socialize with his good friends. He then takes Roald to his house for a sleepover. Mitchell's parents arrive at his house and they get interested with Toby socializing with Roald. Throughout the rest of the series, Mitchell enjoys fun activities with his friends and have sleepovers with them and explores the town with a carefree attitude although he is shown to be careful when doing favors with others. Cast Main characters * Mitchell (Ramon Evangelista) - The first human village to move to the Animal Town. * Isabelle (Alyson Stoner) - Mitchell's assistant who aids him in being the mayor of the town. * Digby (Austin North) - Isabelle's twin brother * Tom Nook (Lewis Black) - The store owner who changes from Nook's Cranny to the Nookingtons when he earns a lot of money from the customers. * Pelly (Jennifer Hale) - a kind pelican postwoman who receives the mail daily. * Phyllis (Susan Blakeslee) - Pelly's malevolent sister who mistreats Mitchell and other villagers when it comes to mailing letters. * Tortimer (Hank Azaria) * Roald (Pamela Hayden) - a jock penguin who is one of Mitchell's best friends. * Bill '''(TBA) - a jock duck who likes to play sports and work out with Roald. * '''Huck (Huck Milner) - a cool frog who is one of Mitchell's best friends and is treated like a mature son. * Hamlet (Kate Higgins) - a jock hamster. * Tipper (Courtney Reed) - a cow villager. * Maple (Ayiesha "Chai" Rayanon) - a teenage bear cub who has a crush on Mitchell. * Rachel '''(Rachel Hirschfeld) - Mitchell's girlfriend. * '''Blathers (Craig Ferguson) - an owl who runs the museum and defines each of the exhibits. * Mr. Resetti (Jim Cummings) * K.K. Slider (David Archuleta) Reccuring characters * Pete (Dan Green) - Pelly's friend who delivers the mail. * Axel (Danny Cooksey) * Frobert (Rob Paulsen) * Monique (Cree Summer Francks) - a sassy snooty cat. * Tiffany (Ashley Johnson) * Pierce (Logan Lerman) * Gruff (Brandon T. Jackson) * Tutu (Melissa Altro) * Elmer (TBA) - a lazy horse. * Pinky (Pinky Amador) - a peppy panda who loves to do hula dancing even to K.K.'s music but easily gets upset and frustrated when things go wrong. * Don Resetti (Samuel L. Jackson) * Celeste (Sandy Fox) * Timmy and Tommy (Tara Charendoff and Nancy Cartwright) * Reese (Veronica Taylor) * Cyrus (Eric Stuart) Trivia * Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo films Category:Films